rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Borm
'''Borm '''is the main antagonist in Guardians: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Guardians: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Borm is first seen arriving in Santoff Claussen on his wagon, which is full of weapons and traps, wanting the trap the Headless Horseman for power. Meet the residents of Santof Claussen, wooning and awing them with weapons, Borm was ran by Jack who was hurt by Bunnymund after he play a prank on him, Emma,North and Tall William when when looking for him, Borm seen it is a perfect opportunity to capture The Headless Horseman. The search eventually lead the group to the hollow where Borm proved to be a good ally, gaining their trust through his seemingly wise ways. as Borm and the group searching for Jack, Emma walks towards his wondering why he joined them, Borm tell her that the hollow is rot away, make it too dangerous to people. The group counters the Headless Horseman attacked them. the two guardians and Tall William Battle the guard, Borm sneaks away from the group to the center of the hollow to take the Hollow power. After he sanded the group Borm meet up with Bunndmund who decided to look for Jack to apologize for yelling at him, Borm trying to get rid him but no avail, Borm and Bunnymund arrived at the center of the hollow before long, Borm and Bunnymund separate from other, while Bunnymund search for Jack, Borm may his way to hollow canter,he take some of the power, with his new powers Borm want to go after Ichabod, hoping to get more power. Just then, suddenly Bunnymund and Join him Borm introducing himself to Jack and explains that during his adventure, he meet Ichabod who is under a curse which that turned him into the Headless Horseman. Brom smirks confused Jack tries to to understand what's going on, but simply explains his entire plot to get power, kill Ichabod, rule the world Bunndymund, locking the door and trapping him. Borm then after Ichabod and Jack, with a axe at hand, Borm is prepared to slay Ichabod, and eventually stumbles upon Emma,North and Tall William, who furious at Brom for abandon them and attack Jack, Borm fights them but Ichabod transform by the Hollow sensing the denger cause by people fighting by accident, he uses his's powers to beat the Headless Horseman but Bunnymund stop the struggle and battle him Brom mock the animal guardian, with through all the fighting Bunnymund absurd his powers out of him, and beat him, the forceful blast caused by Bunnymund's wind spell knocks the evil person of his feet, causing him to fall and rendering him unconscious. When awakened several moments later, he finds everyone gone and the hollow disappearing, Borm start ot disappear along with it, becoming the hollow's new guardian. Personality Cold,conniving, and cruel, Borm is devillsh person with a hunger for power. Being the time of being treated unfairly, This abuse likely led to Borm's villainous transformation over time. though his charm and charisma alone, he fool Jack,Bunnymund, as well as the rest of the Guardians and ichabod, providing excellent proof of completely power-hungry, willingly to murder a innocent person and taking the power of the hollow all for himself, making him among the wicked villains, but his manipulation can be at times seen by a an another person, Emma is a perfect exmple of that as she sees through his seemingly wise personality. lt is clear Borm's goal to get power was likely gain administration he never had, after being left in the shadows over his years. he is very dangerous as he connstantly fighting people, though verbally more so than physically, as he constabtly torments Jack and ichabod through his words after his dark side. Examples of this can be seen when he and Bunnymund, and constantly taunts the guardian, as well during the confrontation with the boys, as Borm to further unleashing ichabod's power by terrifying him wanted to add that much to him before his attempt to kill him. Much like Sewwn in the third movie, Borm's most powerful trait is quite possibly his vast intelligence. He's Proven to be quick thinking, resourcefu, and extremely, diligent, being able to fool the group without fall, even ichabod, whom borm on the hunt for. Category:Villain Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male